There are many different hydraulic systems used to do various kinds of work. Additionally, there are many turbine systems using fluids to drive the impellers or blades. Most of these turbine systems require relatively large fluid flow in order to provide sufficient energy to drive the turbine. There is a need for a more efficient turbine system and a hydraulic system that can generate large hydraulic forces including an impulse.